Taken Away
by goodgirl21
Summary: When the foster system beileves Callie is a danger and a bad influence to Jude. They make an order to split them up and to remove her from the Fosters' household. But one thing is for sure, the Fosters' aren't going to give up without a fight. But will it be enough or will Callie be taken away?
1. Chapter 1

**Taken Away**

* * *

Something bad was going to happen, something very bad. Callie knew something was wrong as she walked home with Brandon from school. She could just feel it.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked seeing her expression. The dark haired brunette shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"Nothing," she told him, "I just- I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Brandon stopped her from walking, and then he looked around for a moment. After he saw no one was in sight or come their way, he tilted her chin up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Cal, nothing is going to happen." He reassured his girlfriend as he gave her a hug. Callie silently nodded, but she couldn't shake the feeling that some big was going to happen. They continued their walk home.

When they got home, Callie could feel something was different from the atmosphere. Usually, the house felt warm and inviting, but right now it felt tense and cold. The sixteen year old shivered involuntarily. Luckily, Brandon didn't notice or he would've thought she was coming down with something; by the way she had been sneezing and coughing for the past two days. He always was little overprotective of her, but she liked being cared for by him. She liked being able to let her guard in front of him, but only him.

"Hey," his voice brought her back to reality, "You go get us a snack while I put our stuff down and grab your guitar."

Callie nodded, handing him her backpack. Then she walked into the kitchen. But as soon as the dark haired girl stepped a foot into the kitchen, her breath hitched in her throat. There sat Stef, Lena, and her and Jude's social worker, Bill and he didn't look like he had good news…

"Bill," she said, finally making her presence noticed. All the adults looked up with confused, yet solemn faces. Lena was the first to break out of the trance.

"Callie," she said, "What are you doing home?"

"Brandon and I wanted to finish that song we were working on." She said slowly. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing Callie, just go-"Stef started to stand up and direct the girl out of the kitchen, but Bill stopped her short.

"Stef, the kid deserves to know. This is _her_ life we are discussing. It'll be _her_ world that will change."

"Did you find a perment home for us?" The teenager asked her social worker.

The man shook his head as he slid a piece of paper toward Callie, "No…not exactly. Just know that it wasn't my choice and I tried to fight it for you."

At the sound of those words, Callie's heart started chip away. She moved numbly through the room and toward the granite top where the paper sat. Picking it up, she read it.

* * *

_From the board of the California Foster System Department_

_In light of recent events and complaints made by their most recent foster dad, we are led to believe that, Callie Jacob is a danger and bad influence to her younger brother, Jude Jacob. For that reason, we have decided to remove Callie from the Foster's household and away from her brother, Jude and will be moved to another family. _

_Sincerely, _

_Gwen Rauncher: Head of the California Foster System_

* * *

"So they're going to send me away?" She asked in a hollow voice as she set the paper back down. Lena stood up and moved to hug the teenager.

"No, Callie," she said smoothing the young girl's hair down, "Stef and I aren't going to let them spilt you two up again. We are going to work this out."

Callie pulled out of the women's arms as if they were hot acid. She knew how this worked, she had been sent to enough foster homes to know that there wasn't a thing she or Lena and Stef could do about it. She could feel the tears breaking through her mask she wore, but she wasn't going to cry in front of them.

Turning around, she ran up the stairs, into her room. After she slammed the door, she sunk to the ground. Then she brought her knees to her chest and started to cry silently. A tentive knock sounded the door with Brandon's voice following, "Callie, are you okay?"

Callie didn't answer; instead she buried her head in her arms and ignored him.

* * *

Soon, the door opened and Brandon poked his head in. When he saw his girlfriend his heart tore in two. But what could have happened in the mere five minutes that could have made her so upset? Walking in, he shut the door quietly behind him.

"Callie? Callie what's wrong?" He made sure to keep his voice soft and soothing so he wouldn't upset her more as he knelt on the ground in front of her. Lifting her chin up, he tried to get her to look at him. But she wouldn't meet his eyes…and she had tears rolling down her face. Brandon could fill a pit full of fury bubbling inside of him, but he forced himself to calm down-for Callie's sake. He took another deep breath and tried to get his girlfriend to look at him. Cupping her face in his hands; he said, "Cal, Callie. Look at me."

After a little more persuading, her eyes shyly met his. As he tried to wipe her tears away; Brandon asked, "What's wrong Callie?"

That led to another wave of tears. Brandon finally resolved to ask his moms later. But for right now, he picked his girlfriend up and brought her to his room. He knew what she needed right now. Cradling her between his arm and knee, he pulled the blankets back and placed her on the bed. Then he took off her shoes and socks. After he pulled the blankets over her, Brandon sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed her back. Slowly, but surely lulling her to sleep. An hour later; after rubbing, scratching her back and eventually singing to her-Callie was finally asleep. Giving her a delicate kiss on the forehead, he stood and walked over to his piano, plugged in his headphones so he wouldn't disturb her and began to play.

After playing for a while, Brandon felt someone tap his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Mariana.

"…her?" Was all he heard as he was taking off the headphones. He watched Callie as she rolled on her stomach. Putting a finger to his lips, the brown haired piano player then pointed to his sleeping girlfriend; he signaled for his little sister to be quiet. Together they walked out of the room and Brandon shut the door quietly behind them.

"What's up with her?" Mariana asked her question again. Brandon groaned in frustration as he leaned against, "I don't know! She was happy when we were walking home and when she went to get us a snack from the kitchen. But five minutes later I heard her footsteps and the sound of your door slamming shut and then I walked in and found her bawling her eyes out on the floor. And when I tried to ask her what was wrong she'd just start crying again; so finally I put her down for a nap."

_"Such a good overprotective boyfriend," _She mocked in a baby voice, leaning up to pat the top of his head. Then she turned serious and in a hushed tone; she asked, "Do you think moms found out about…you two being together?"

Brandon shrugged looking down at his hands. Is that what had happened to make Callie so upset? Were she and Jude going to be sent away? Brandon shook his head. If the moms had found out about them, after three months of them sneaking around, he was couldn't let them send her of her brother away. He _wasn't_ going to _let_ them.

During dinner, (Which Callie slept through) Brandon knew something was going on. He could tell by the way the moms kept glancing at each other. Finally, Stef cleared her throat. "So Bill came to see us today, he brought some news."

Bill…Wasn't that Callie and Jude's social worker?

"Are Callie and I being moved? Did we do something? If we did, then we're sorry we didn't mean it! Please don't make us leave!" Jude pleaded with a panic expression.

"No Jude not exactly," Lena told him as glanced at Stef again. When she saw her partner nod her head slightly she continued. Taking a deep breath she told the children, "It would seem that the people who run the foster system in California believe that Callie is endangering and a bad influence on Jude."

"What does that mean?" Jesus was the first to speak after a moment of silence. Before either of the moms could speak; Jude had already beat them to it. "I'll tell you what that means. It means they're going to send her away!"

There it was…the cold hard truth. And Brandon couldn't believe it. Someone was going to take Callie away from their family? From _him_?

"No," His blonde mother's voice of reason broke through Brandon's thoughts. "We're going to fight this. We are not letting them spilt you two up again."

The twelve year old boy stood up. The plate was rattling on the table, the chair falling over. "Well good luck with that because it's not going to work, the system always wins."

And with that he was up the stairs in his room. No one made a move to go after him; they all knew he needed time to cool off…

"Go," Jesus said while he and Brandon were doing the dishes.

"What?" He asked as he hurriedly dried the dish his brother had handed him. Then he held out his hand for another.

"Go and be with her," his brother nodded his head out of the kitchen and grinned, "I can handle things from here."

And with a grin and a pat on Jesus' back, Brandon went up the steps and into his room.

As he changed into his pajamas, he watched Callie sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall every other millisecond. He watched her body turn on its side and curl into a ball. After he had changed into a pair of flannel pants, he pulled the comforter back. Climbing carefully into the bed, he wrapped his arms around Callie's sleeping form. The brunette turned her body in her sleep so her head was tucked into Brandon's neck. The piano player wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend, knowing that this might just be the last time he held her for a while…

* * *

**So hey, I hope the characters aren't to OOC. But I felt this needed to be written. This is just a trail chapter by the way, if I get enough feed back, I will continue. So if you like it, give me feed back.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how are we going to play this?" Lena asked her partner with a sigh as she leaned against the island. She blew on the steam that was rising from her coffee. "Because I know we aren't letting Callie go without fight."

Stef nodded her head, "I need to call my lawyer first and see what he says we can do about this."

The dark haired woman nodded and despite all that was going on at the moment, she managed to crack a small smile. "What do you wanna bet Callie spent the night in Brandon's room last night?"

* * *

The thing about morning was that…Callie out and out hated them. But when she awoke in Brandon's arms however…Now that was whole different story. Shifting around, she tried to get up without waking her boyfriend. But no avail.

"Morning Cals," Brandon leaned down to kiss her cheek. Leaning against his arm, she moaned in response. A beat of silence passed; before the brunette girl asked, "They told you guys, didn't they?"

Massaging her shoulder, the piano dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. Callie took this as a yes. "How'd Jude take it?"

At this, she head him sigh and she knew her younger brother had not taken it well at all… Sighing, she unraveled her body from both her boyfriend's arms and the blankets. When she turned back around to face the pianist, she saw him looking at her with curious eyes.

"I have to go check on him." She told her boyfriend and walked out of his room. In her half-awake state, she placed her hand along the wall; pausing briefly at each picture that hung on the wall as she walked down the hall to Jesus' and Jude's room.

* * *

Knocking softly on the door, she waited for one of the occupants to it. As she waited, she thought about what she could say to comfort her younger brother. But much to her dismay, she knew she couldn't say anything that would comfort him in this situation. Callie had been in enough situations like this to know that, but at least she knew he was in a nice, safe home. After knocking on the door once again, Jesus finally opened it.

"Hey uh, Moms told us…" He trailed off, not sure where this conversation was going. The foster girl nodded to show that she understood what he was trying to say. Even if the words couldn't quite make their way out of his mouth.

"Thanks Jesus," she gave him a small smile then looked over his shoulder and saw her younger brother sitting on his bed, "Uh, can I talk to Jude alone for a minute?"

The fifteen year old nodded his head, and then he maneuvered around her and walked away. Sighing, Callie walked into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. This was not a conversation she wanted the other to hear…

* * *

"Hey, Buddy." She ventured cautiously moving to sit on her foster brother's bed, "How are you holding up?"

The brunette didn't quite know what to expect, but she certainly did not expect for Jude to look up at her with a smile.

"I have an idea." He announced his smile turning into a wide grin. After she sighed again, the sixteen year old girl shook her head. "No Jude."

But it didn't seem like he had heard her. Or maybe it was the fact he didn't want to hear her, but for whatever the reason; he just kept talking.

"They can't spilt us up if we're not here. We can run away, stay off the grid. We can go after-" Jude's rambling was cut off by his older sister shaking her head as her hands gripped his shoulders. "No, Jude. We're not going to run away."

"But Callie," the younger boy began to protest.

"No Jude," Callie told him firmly even though her voice was starting to break, "You're _safe_ here. You have people who will take _care _of _you_ when I'm gone. And I'm not risking that. If this was any other family then I'd say yeah, but we're not doing that to the Fosters'. They've been too good to us." And with that, she kissed his forehead and left him to get ready for school…

* * *

While she was getting dressed, Callie glanced over once again at her foster sister. Mariana had been giving her sympathetic looks ever since she had walked in their room ten minutes ago and by the look the Latina was giving her now; she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Go ahead; I know you want to say something." Callie finally spoke up, wanting to get this awkward tension out of the way now. The raven haired teen hesitated for a second; then she asked, "Are you…okay? I mean I know we aren't close or anything, but I'd like to think we're friends. So are you okay?"

After gazing at her for a moment, Callie crossed the room and in an uncharacteristic fashion; she hugged her.

"We are friends Mariana." She told her foster sister, "We have been since you found about Brandon and me and since you told us you'd keep quiet."

As she pulled back, Mariana gave her a small smile. "Thanks Cals. But seriously, are you okay?"

"Honestly?"

The Latina nodded.

"I'm freaking out on inside, Mariana. Just when I finally start to feel safe in a foster home after two long years of being bounced from home to home and having looking over my shoulder; I'm getting shipped off again. So no Mariana, I'm not the definition of 'okay' right now."

"Callie you know Moms won't let you be shipped off or taken out of this home for that matter." The raven haired Latina tried to comfort her foster sister, but it was obvious by the look on the brunette's face it wasn't exactly working.

"I know they'll _try_ their best Mariana, but you don't know the system like I do and the system always ends. That's just how it works in the world. And frankly, I don't think I'm worth all the work." And on that note, she walked out of the room and down the steps.

The fifteen year old Latina shook her head at Callie's retreating form. She thought her foster sister was had finally gotten over insecurities, but apparently not.

_Time to take this to a higher power. _She thought as she walked to her older brother's door and knocked softly on it…

* * *

**Hi! Thank you guys so much for the great feedback! I seriously didn't expect it. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Originally, I wrote this story to help me get over my writers' block for another story, but when I finally updated that story and went to write the chapter for this story guess what happened? That's right, I got writers' block again. But anyways, I'm back!  
**

**Anyway follow me on tumblr (Copy and Paste and removed the spaces):**

**www. tumblr blog/thefostersrumors**

**www. tumblr blog/wattpadfanfictionstuff**

**Oh! And before I forget for all you Hunger Games fans out there, I'm going to start a hunger games story. But I need tributes! So if any of you want to help me out copy and paste the second tumblr for all the information. Okay I think that's it. Bye! See you next update :D**


	3. Chapter 3

During her daily patrol with Mike, Stef's phone rang.

"Hello? Stef Foster," She answered. The person on the other line coughed before speaking, "Hello, Ms. Foster. This is Alex Carter. You called me this morning regarding a case."

"Oh yes. Hello Mr. Carter and yes I did. You see I have this foster daughter…" The blonde woman then went on to explain about Callie and her situation. "So you see she did every bit of those things just to protect her brother she's supposedly 'endangering' and considered a 'bad influence' on."

"Yes, well you see I've never quite dealt with a case like this one. I'll consult my supervisor today after lunch and see what he has to say. Then I'll call you back with our next move. Does that sound alright?" The lawyer explained. Even though he couldn't see her, Stef nodded her head. "Yes, but please hurry if you can. Her social worker said that he would buy us at least some time to file the case. But it won't last forever. So we need to move very quickly."

"Yes, yes. I completely understand. I'll move as fast as possible. Goodbye Ms. Foster."

And with one last goodbye, Stef hung up. Mike, who was behind the wheel glanced at her for a second before returning his eyes to the road. "What was that all about?"

The blonde sighed and put her face in her hands. "The California foster system believes Callie is a bad influence on Jude. So they issued an order to have her removed from our house and away from Jude."

"Okay, now everything is starting to make sense. Hence why you need a lawyer because knowing you and Lena, you two aren't going to let that happen." Mike nodded his head. After a very heavy and large sigh escaped her lips, the blonde haired woman took a very large gulp of her coffee.

"I'll help in any way I can," Her ex-husband told her while turning on the right blinker.

"Thanks Mike." Another sigh and another gulp of coffee.

"And for what's worth," Mike made the turn, "The system is in for one hell of a fight."

Stef didn't say anything to this, but for the first time since the whole situation came about she smiled…

* * *

Meanwhile, Lena and the kids were on their way to school in silence. A few times Mariana would try to start a conversation, but her attempts were met with short answers or nothing at all. Nobody really felt like talking right now. Suddenly Callie's phone buzzed. Unlocking her phone, she glanced down at her new text.

_Meet me in the music room before first period. We need to talk. - Brandon. _

The dark haired brunette's mouth became dry as panic began to set in. She glanced over to her boyfriend, but he was looking out of the window.

_This is it_. She thought bitterly. _This is where he tells me that since I'm leaving, he doesn't want to be with me anymore. _

Part of Callie was telling her she was wrong, but her defense mechanism in this type of situation was kicking in… With a sigh under her breath, the sixteen year old tried to brace herself for whatever was coming.

* * *

Five minutes later, Callie stood outside of the music room; her hand on the door handle.

"Come on Callie," she whispered to herself, "Get a grip. You always knew it could never end well for you and Brandon. Just go in there and get it over with." And with that little pep talk in her head, she opened the door and walked into the instrument filled room.

"You said we needed to talk?" Callie asked as she shut the door quietly behind her. Turning around, Brandon patted the place beside him on the piano bench. "Yeah, come sit down."

While she shook her head; she told him in a bitter tone, "Look don't draw this out. Just please break up with me already!"

The pianist stood up startled, "Break up with you? What makes you think I'm breaking up with you?"

While she shrugged her shoulders, Callie started to explain in a bitter sarcastic tone to her voice. "I'll be leaving soon Brandon. The system wants me away from Jude! Do you honestly they'll place me with a family around here? That anyone around here beside you guys will want a kid from juvie living in their-"

The brunette was cut off by her boyfriend crossing the room and kissing her soundly on the lips, effectively shutting her up. At first, Callie tried to fight him off. But all too soon she melted into his embrace. She both loved and hated the effect he had on her. When they pulled apart, their breathing was labored and mingling with each other's.

Leaning in Brandon whispered into her ear, "I want you to listen to me when I say this okay?"

His brunette girlfriend nodded against his shoulder. As he tightened his hold on her protectively; he whispered, "There is no way I'm breaking up with you, even if we aren't going to be able to see each other. But that's not going to happen, because my moms aren't going to let you be taken away and put into another crappy foster home."

Immediately following the words, Callie pushed herself out of his arms; bracing herself against the door behind her.

"Why won't you people see that the system always wins in the end and that I'm not worth the effort of trying to keep me around?" She all, but yelled willing herself not to let the tear that were forming in the corner of her eyes, to escape. But to no anvil, because she already felt the feel of one of the warm droplets making its way down her face. She turned around and opened the door.

But just as she had gotten it opened just a crack, a hand forcefully shut the door and spun her around. Gasping she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. They looked almost black and were blazing with fury.

"I don't want to hear you ever talk so lowly about yourself again. You are worth so much more than you think." He whispered harshly, before he kissed long and hard on the lips.

They continued to make out like that for three minutes, until oxygen became a problem. But that didn't stop Brandon, he only moved to kiss and bite her neck. Suddenly, the warning bell rang; signaling that the couple only had five minutes to get to class.

"Brandon," the brunette gasped with pleasure, while he kissed and bit the weak spot on her neck, "Brandon, we should get to class."

"We should," the pianist agreed as he pulled away from his pale skinned girlfriend. "But we aren't going to."

"What? Brandon we can't skip class." Callie told him, smoothing down her hair.

"It would be considered skipping if we get permission." Was all Brandon said before he led his girlfriend to his mother's office…

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I finally have an idea as to where this story is going. Feedback is welcome and appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it! **

***Also I would like to know your thoughts on what you think is going to happen to Callie.*  
**

**Follow me on twitter! /at/popstarwriter**


End file.
